Second Chance
by Taylorblue21
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are in for the journey of a lifetime. All they wanted to do was get married and be happy, but there are many things standing in there way. Will they pull through? Or will their relationship be ruined forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

One more day. I was finally going to marry Annabeth Chase tomorrow, March 27th at Camp Half Blood. I know it sounds kind of tacky, but that's where we met and where all of our friends are.

Athena and Poseidon weren't too happy when we told them the news, but they finally saw through their differences to let their children be happy.

I couldn't help but smile as I stared out at the ocean, remembering that amazing underwater kiss. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you thinking about, Seaweed Brain?" I turned around to face my amazing fiance'.

"You actually, great timing. Are you ready?" I asked her. Since we wouldn't be able to see each other tomorrow I decided to take her on a special date.

"Of course I am. Race you to the car!" She yelled. I let her get a good head start before I sighed and chased after her.

As I was running I realized that the car was parked across the street and a truck was speeding down the same road very fast.

"ANNABETH STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. If she kept running at the rate that she was that truck would hit her head on.

I ran faster than I ever have in my life, when something tackled me from the side. My head hit a rock and I felt the blackness trying to consume me.

"Annabeth," I whispered before the darkness won over and drowned me in its essence.

**Please review! The more reviews the faster I'll write! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear people talking with one another, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. With a groan, I awoke to a bright room.

"Percy?" Grover questioned. My eyes traveled over the room, I was in the infirmary.

"What happened? Where's Annabeth?" I asked desperately.

There was a flash of sadness that crossed over his eyes.

"We found you on the side of the road with blood all around you. You took a pretty nasty fall."

The flash of pain from my head told me he wasn't lying. But he didn't answer the question I wanted to know most.

"Grover where is Annabeth?" I asked saying each word slowly. Silent tears started to fall from his eyes and I felt my heart break.

"I'm sorry Percy. We looked for her, but the only thing we found was blood on the road."

My mind stopped comprehending the words after "I'm sorry". Instead I found myself back at the hill, running towards Annabeth, the truck, immense pain, and then blackness.

My body shook with sobs that were tearing through me. I could hardly breathe, Grover kept telling me how sorry he was but that didn't register in my mind.

"She's g-gone Grover. S-she was hit by a t-truck!" I exclaimed. All this crying wasn't helping my head and I eventually passed out from the pain.

**Annabeth's POV**

"ANNABETH STOP!" Percy screamed. Normally I would of just assumed that he was just trying to slow me down so he could beat me.

But it was the way he said it, like he was in pure agony. The words replayed in my head and sent a chill of fear down my spine.

I did exactly as I was told and turned around to find Percy on the ground with someone standing over him. That person was none other than Oceanus.

His eyes were as blue as the ocean, and were dancing with revenge as they met mine.

"Well, well what do we have here? I was going for the son of Poseidon, but it looks as though a better opportunity has arrived." He started to move towards me, like a predator stalking its prey.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to outrun him, but I tried to anyways. Because I knew if I tried to fight this titan I would surely lose, and I needed to get him away from Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a big surge of water hit me in my back. As I fell to the ground, I could hear Oceanus laughing behind me.

There was no way I was going down without a fight. I could feel blood pour from my nose when my face collided with concrete.

Screams of agony escaped my lips and I bit my bottom lip before anymore could escape. Oceanus was not going to get the satisfaction of my pain.

I grabbed my dagger and hauled myself to my feet, slowly turning around to glare at the titan. I went to take a jab but his sword collided with my dagger bringing my arm to a halt.

"Ya know, I'm getting sick and tired of you titans and your big heads," I grunted. He was very strong and could easily break my grip.

"Well us titans are getting pretty tired of you demigods as well. So I guess we are even," he chuckled.

I guess he got tired of this, because he knocked my dagger to the ground and sliced my shoulder. Falling to the ground, I cried out in pain and held my arm tightly.

The flow of blood slowed down, and thankfully the sword wasn't poisoned. I felt a blindfold cut off my vision and handcuffs tie my hands together. I had lost.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth's shroud was being burned tonight. I physically flinched, even thinking her name brought me pain.

What made it even worse was this was supposed to be our wedding day. The best day of my life, now is officially the worst.

Chiron asked me to speak at the shroud burning. I knew I would break down, so I politely declined his offer and thanked him.

He shot me a concerned look. I tried to smile but it probably turned out as a grimace. I told him I would see him there and not to worry.

I trudged back to my cabin, the horn blew signaling for dinner but I didn't feel the urge to eat anymore. The Athena Cabin gave me Daedalus's laptop a little while after the accident, which I thanked them profusely for.

It made me feel so much closer to her, seeing all the things that she was wanting to build. She spent all of her free time on this laptop, and I was honored to receive it.

There was a knock on the door, and behind the door was Grover.

"Hey man, it's time" he said sadly. I nodded and followed him out to the ceremony.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger from the first chapter! I'll try to keep updating daily. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Neither one of us said anything during the walk there, the silence wasn't uncomfortable though.

When we finally reached it I saw a grey shroud with an owl sewn on it hanging on a wooden cross.

Chiron stood next to it, waiting for all the campers to arrive. We didn't have to wait long, everyone knew Annabeth well and wouldn't miss this.

"We are gathered here today to witness the burning of Annabeth Chase's shroud. She was a wonderful Daughter of Athena. A great hero to all of us, she made wise moves and was loved by everybody. She has been here for as long as I can remember and it will definitely be different without her around. If anyone would like to come up and say something, here is your chance."

Chiron moved to the side to let people go up to the front. Every child of Athena, Grover, Katie, the Stoll brothers, Juniper, Piper, Jason, Thalia, even Clarisse went up to speak.

After Thalia's speech, there was not a dry eye on the camp. Chiron took his place up at the front again and said something I wasn't expecting.

"Percy, will you come up and do the honors of burning Annabeth's shroud?"

All eyes were on me, I didn't want to be rude so I nodded my head. Grover gave me a pat on the shoulder, and I went to the front.

I ran my fingers along the fabric and gazed at the grey wishing it were her eyes. Chiron handed me a match.

"I love you, Wise Girl" I whispered before I lit the match and touched it to the shroud.

Silent tears were flowing freely down my cheeks as I watched it burn until there was only ashes left. Chiron told the campers something about the ceremony being over, but I didn't really listen.

"I'm sorry son" Chiron said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Chiron," I whispered as I began a walk to the ocean. I didn't bother taking my shirt off, being a son of Poseidon I'd stay dry if I wanted to.

As I dove in the water gave me energy and made me feel stronger, but it didn't do anything for the emotional pain.

"Why'd you have to leave me, Wise Girl? Gods I miss you" I whispered as I let the final tears fall. Crying wouldn't bring her back, so I promised myself I wouldn't do it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

As I was laying on the ground in the dark room they threw me in, tears started falling freely down my cheeks.

Today was my wedding day and I was stuck in a room bleeding. I miss Percy so much, but I am happy that he is safe now.

There was a loud banging as the titan slammed the door open.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare Annabeth Chase," he chuckled.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked. To myself I could admit that I was afraid of his answer, but I didn't show it.

"Oh just torture you for a while till we find some use of you. But if we don't then you will die." he answered simply. A chill of fear ran down my spine.

**Percy's POV**

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. My mom was always worrying about me, since I didn't iris message much and I decided to stay here year round.

It was the only place I felt close to Annabeth, I couldn't abandon it. Thalia went back with the Hunters after the ceremony, and a month ago Grover had to go do his duty and pass on the spirit of Pan.

Malcolm and I became pretty close after the death of his sister. He left a couple of weeks ago to finish up school.

So basically I was alone here, but I didn't mind.

Ever since the accident I haven't been near the street where Annabeth died. I was a bit confused as to why I was tackled, but figured it was some monster. Anyways, campers whispered some rumor about how her blood was still on the road.

Today I decided I would finally go there, no point in hiding from it forever. As I made my way up the hill the scene kept replaying in my head.

I refused to cry, but I could feel my eyes tear up. I knew if I looked up I would chicken out and turn back around.

So I kept my head down all the way till I reached the road. The rumors were true.

I fell onto my knees and stared at all of Annabeths' blood splattered on the road. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see someone I never thought I'd see again...

**I know, bad cliffy I'm sorry! Thank you so much for the reviews! I would've had this posted yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me log on. I hope it was worth the wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Calypso," I breathed. I never thought I would see her again after leaving the island.

"Hello Percy," she replied. She looked the same as always. White dress, sandals, brown hair braided to the side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well apparently your request to the Gods worked. They released me. I'm free Percy," she said with such enthusiasm that even I smiled a little.

"That's great," I said. I was very thankful they honored my request. She didn't deserve the punishment she received.

"Thank you. Is something wrong?" she asked. Her eyes bore into mine like she could see right through me.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the road with my arms wrapped loosely around my knees. I patted the ground next to me and she sat down.

"My fiance' died 3 months ago," I whispered. If I spoke any louder than that I knew my voice would have cracked.

"Oh my goodness Percy, I am so sorry," she whispered as well. I guess since it was so quiet she didn't want to penetrate it with talking loud.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. So, what brings you to Camp Half Blood?" I questioned. I've been wondering that ever since she showed up.

"Oh um, well this is kind of awkward but I was going to tell you that I am still in love with you," she whispered. She refused to look at me and I didn't know what to say.

"I knew I shouldn't of said anything, I'm sorry for bothering you," she said standing up. She walked a few steps before I approached her and turned her around.

"Where are you going?" I whispered before I kissed her on the lips. It felt wrong, they weren't Annabeth's lips. But I knew I had to move on, that's what she would want.

**Ta Da! Cliffy is revealed! I'm writing another story called "How 'bout you don't", give it a shot and let me know what you think :) Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV**

It has been a horrible year. 1 year of beatings, cleaning, or whatever else Oceanus had in store for me.

He even makes me wear a uniform. It is a black blouse, with a black skirt, and a white apron that goes around the waist. Its torn and has blood on the apron from the beatings.

He wasn't kidding when he said I was going to be in for my worst nightmare.

The titan lives underwater, but I can breathe so I could be his slave. Being in water is a constant reminder of my fiance. Not a day goes by that I don't think of Percy.

I bet he thinks I'm dead. Time and time again I wonder if he has found somebody else, I wouldn't blame him if he did.

I was cut off from my thoughts by Oceanus' banging the door open. Has he ever heard of knocking?

"Hello demigod. Turns out we have found some use for you after all," he said. By the glint in his eye, I knew that whatever it was would be sinister.

"What is it titan," I spat.

"It seems the son of Poseidon has found a new bride to be," he stated. I knew there was more, but he let that seep in trying to provoke a reaction out of me. I avoided his eyes just in case my face betrayed any hidden emotion.

"And how heartbreaking would it be if he found his ex-fiance's body after his wedding?" he concluded. I could feel my face betraying me as fear and horror consumed me. I should of known death by itself would be the easy way out in this situation.

"Why would you do something like that?" I exclaimed. It wouldn't hurt Percy that much since he found someone else, so how would that be revenge?

"The wedding is at Camp Half Blood. Poseidon will be there, leaving his palace unprotected. And I will fight you to your death instead of just killing you. That would draw attention to the fight and Poseidon would come to fight me and Percy would help you. So then I would have my army attack his palace, and finally get my revenge!" he schemed.

I didn't have a chance to respond, he had already shut the door. His laughter echoed in the room, taunting me.

"No," I whispered. This could not happen, I had to think of a plan. Oceanus would not win, he can do whatever he wants to me but not them. I laid back down and my mind wondered back to the fact that Percy was getting married. I tried to convince myself that as long as Percy was happy I would be okay, but the tears that flowed down my cheeks said otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe this. I was getting married to another woman on the day I was supposed to marry Annabeth.

Let me explain myself, after that first kiss Calypso and I started dating. I never told her that I loved her, it just didn't feel right.

She didn't say those words to me until a couple of months ago. When she did I didn't say anything, just held her.

In my head I kept listing all the things that I loved about her. So I pretty much coached myself into loving her.

The next time she said it I said it back to her, which was a month ago. Her eyes danced with happiness which made me smile.

"Will you marry me?" she asked. At first I thought she was joking, but after glancing at her face I realized she was serious.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" I joked trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work.

"I'm serious Percy. Do you want to?" her eyes bore into mine, looking for an answer. I had to move on, it was now or never.

"Yes," I whispered. She squealed and jumped into my arms, as I stared over her shoulder I couldn't help but wonder if this was a mistake.

The Daughters of Aphrodite were more than willing to help Calypso plan the wedding. One day we went out to the lake and she wondered aloud what date we should get married.

"March 27th" immediately flew out of my mouth. I looked over at her to see if the date was okay.

"That's interesting. Have you been thinking about this for a while or is that like your favorite number?" she asked. I wasn't about to tell her the real reason so I just made an excuse.

"Yeah it's my favorite number," I lied. By the look on her face I knew she liked the date and she didn't see through my false pretenses.

I didn't have to put much planning into it. The only thing I really planned was the honeymoon, which I insisted was going to be a surprise.

The day was finally here. I was going to have to let Annabeth go and marry another woman. Gods I hope I made the right decision, because my gut is telling me to get the heck out of here.

**Ah the reviews make me laugh :) I agree about the whole year thing, I just didn't want him to be too old. Not that many chapters left, I'm thinking about a sequel. What do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth's POV**

"Are you ready, Annabelle?" Oceanus questioned. He knew how much getting my name wrong irked me. He didn't know that it also made me a little sad, it reminded me of Mr. D. I didn't bother with correcting him today, I just wasn't in the mood.

"Yes Ocean," I retorted. He glared at me, but didn't say anything about it. As we walked through his mansion,(I refused to think of it as a palace) I noticed a calender tacked to a bulletin board in the kitchen. It had March 27th circled in red ink, and I felt my heart sink.

He was getting married to another woman at the same place, and same date? I quickly looked away, knowing that if I stared at it any longer I would break down.

The titan gripped my upper arm and we shot off to the surface. When we reached it, there was an ordinary boat sitting there. Two seats in the middle, one seat in front and one in back. I was grateful it had a motor, because I'm pretty sure if it didn't he would make me row us there.

With all of my injuries I wouldn't be able to pull myself up on the boat. So I swam to the dock, walked to where the boat awaited, and hopped in.

"'Bout time you got here," he grumbled. I chose to ignore his comment and instead looked for a place to sit. Since he was in the back so he could work the motor, I sat in the front to put as much distance between us as possible.

**Percy's POV**

All the demigods that left came back for the wedding. I felt bad because they must have taken time off from work or school, but they insisted they didn't mind.

Grover was my best man, and Rachel was the maid of honor. Since Atlas was busy holding up the sky, Poseidon offered to walk Calypso down the isle. She was more than happy to accept his offer.

The bridesmaids were other daughters of titans that had been released. Calypso had hunted them down before coming to see me, and they kept in touch ever since.

The color for the wedding is sea green, it was Calypso's idea not mine. She said that way when I wore my tux it would make my eyes pop.

There were three tents; one for the guys, one for the girls, and one over the wedding. All of the guys were ready, we were just sitting around talking about old times. The Stoll brothers talked about all the pranks they pulled, and Grover and I talked about all the quests we have been on.

The flap to the tent was opened and one of the Daughters of Aphrodite walked in, Piper.

"Alright guys, lets get this show on the road," she said. We followed her out and took our places at the alter. And then the wedding march began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth's POV**

We finally reached Camp Half Blood, and I tried with all my might not to look up. But I did, and I saw the tents all set up and ready for the wedding to proceed. My eyes stung with tears that I refused to let fall.

"You ready to duel demigod?" Oceanus smirked.

"Nope. Not yet," I said as I hopped out and sped towards the Athena Cabin.

"You can run. But you can't hide!" he yelled after me. I pushed my legs to go faster, and I took a quick glance back but didn't see him.

Finally I was here, I ran in and looked around. There it was. My invisibility cap was laying on Malcolm's untidy bed. I sighed with relief and put it on.

Oceanus entered the cabin looking for me, kicking around suitcases and looking under beds. I didn't stick around though, I raced towards the tent.

I don't care much for drama, but I had to get Poseidon's attention. I paused right in front of the tent, and looked behind me.

Oceanus must still be looking in the cabins, because there was no sign of him anywhere. 'Here we go' I thought to myself.

"POSEIDON!" I yelled as loud as I could as I took off my cap. Everyone whipped their head around and gasped.

"Annabeth?" he asked. He was standing in the middle of the isle with..Calypso. I should have known Percy would end up with her.

"Listen we don't have much time. Oceanus has sent an army to attack your palace. You need to leave right now! I'll stall him," I said, my voice just above a whisper. He would be able to hear me, it was dead quiet.

"Thank you Annabeth," he said, and disappeared. I didn't have time to be grateful he actually listened to me, because Oceanus had run out of cabins to search.

"Why you little brat! You ruined everything! And now you will die," he screamed. As he was charging I realized I didn't have a weapon. Which I didn't have to worry about long, as his sword was about to swing towards me another sword countered it.

**I'm really bad about these cliffys, sorry! After this story is over, there will be a sequel :) I love reading the reviews, they make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy's POV**

I kept pinching myself, because I must be dreaming. Annabeth is alive? There is no way, all that blood on the road..I was pulled out of my thoughts and listened to her.

"-Oceanus has sent an army to attack your palace. You need to leave right now! I'll stall him," she said. It was him. When I was running towards Annabeth he tackled me, not a monster.

Anger boiled inside of me as I realized that he had Annabeth all this time. Wait, she said she would stall him...Oceanus is here?

"Grover," I said and waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Uh huh?" he asked. I couldn't let this titan fight Annabeth, she looked like she had just got out of a blender. If anyone was going to kill him it was going to be me.

"Remember when we defeated Hyperion? You made him into a tree?" I asked.

"Yeah b-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Go in the forest and gather up all the satyrs. I'll stall Oceanus, okay?"

"Okay," he replied, and then ran off into the woods.

The tux would get in my way during the fight so I took it off and was left in only a white undershirt and black dress pants.

I ran towards Annabeth knowing that's where Oceanus was headed. I blocked his sword from hitting her and we were both at a standstill.

"What did you do to her?" I spat. I moved my sword away from his, ducked, and jabbed at his side. Ichor ran down his side, and he yelped in pain.

"I took her to my kingdom. She was a good slave for a while but she got boring quickly. Her attitude was getting old so I hit her," he chuckled. As if reliving her pain pleased him.

I could hear faint music in the background, so I knew help was on the way. I swiped at his neck and his sword blocked mine once again.

"Why? Why did you steal her from me?" I questioned. I've been wondering that since Annabeth showed up.

"Killing you would be too easy. I figured I could use her as a pawn," he said with distaste. Probably disgusted with himself for being wrong. Anyways, I could see the ground start to weave around his feet.

I got tired of the standstill so I started swiping my sword at him, not caring if he blocked it or not.

Swiping one last time I glanced down at his feet, they were completely covered in bark so he wouldn't be able to come after me. So I stopped fighting and stepped back.

"What did you do to me?" he screamed. Bark was slowly snaking up his legs like someone sinking in quicksand.

"Revenge," is all I said. There was nothing else to say. He was soon one big maple tree, not as big as Hyperion, but was still pretty big. Grover and the other satyrs put their pipes down and were breathing heavily.

I put the cap back on riptide and slowly turned around to face Annabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as I realized it was Percy I forced my eyes to look away. It hurt too much seeing him, knowing that I didn't make him happy anymore.

So I focused my eyes on the wedding party instead. Campers were stepping up to go help Percy, but I told them not to. They gave me strange looks, but I assured them the satyrs were coming to help.

Calypso was crying on one of her bridesmaids shoulders. I felt sorry for her, but I was also a bit angry since she did steal my fiance after all.

I decided to go check on Percy's mom. She was sitting in the front row on the grooms side with her head in her hands and Paul rubbing her back.

"Mrs. Blofis? Are you alright?" I asked. She looked up at me shocked.

"Sweetheart I should be asking you that," I bent down and rested my hands on my legs.

"Its all over now. I'm just trying to look forward, ya know?" I sighed. She was about to say something, but was interrupted by the loud cheering.

"I'm going to check on Percy. But I'll talk to you later okay, sweetie?" I nodded. She patted my shoulder and stood up to go see her son.

**Percy's POV**

But it wasn't Annabeth, it was Calypso.

"Percy!" she sighed with relief and wrapped her arms around me. It was awkward because I didn't hug her back, it didn't feel right now that Annabeth is alive.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. I looked down at her and decided it was best just to come clean.

"You know how I told you my fiance' died? Annabeth was my fiance'." her eyes widened with disbelief. She was about to respond when my mom came up and hugged me.

She pulled back to search for any signs of injuries. When she found none she smiled and resumed hugging the daylights out of me.

"Missed you too mom," I chuckled.

"Very funny son. Have you talked to Annabeth?" I saw Calypso flinch. I felt bad but I knew Annabeth was the only one for me. I shook my head.

"No. I'm sorry Calypso," and I left without another word. I looked under the wedding tent assuming that she either went here or to the Athena cabin. I found her sitting in the front row on the grooms side, with her head in her hands, sobbing.

**Short I know, I apologize. I don't think the cliffy is as bad as the other ones. Oh, and I'm writing another story called Someday When I Stop Loving You if y'all want to check it out! Thanks again for the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

I approached her slowly so I wouldn't scare her. She didn't look up so she must not have noticed me kneel down in front of her. I pried her hands away from her face and held them tightly in mine.

"Annabeth look at me," I whispered. She hesitated, debating. So I lifted up her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Shouldn't you be with Calypso?" I grimaced. Ouch, wasn't expecting that to be her first words to me after a year.

"No. I was only with her because I thought you were dead, Annabeth. If there was any piece of evidence that suggested you were alive, then I would've looked for you. I would do anything for you, Wise Girl," I explained. She was silent, analyzing what I told her most likely.

"Do you still love me?" she finally whispered. It broke my heart to see how unsure she looked of my answer.

"Of course I do, Annabeth. I always have," I stated.

"Then lets leave. Go some place where we can be alone. Catch up on the year we missed." she pleaded.

"Of course. Any place in particular?" I smiled. Part of me wanted to marry her today, but she would want her family here too. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, and decided to focus on the present.

"You'll see. Race ya!" she said as she started to run off. Fear froze me to a stop as I remembered what happened last time.

"Annabeth wait!" I yelled. She turned around with a quizzical look on her face. But when she looked at me, realization dawned on her and she shot me an apologetic look.

"I'm s-"

"Hey its not your fault," I reassured her. I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together.

"Much better," I whispered. And we ran off towards the car.

**Story is over *sad face* But the sequel will be up soon! Thank you for all the reviews!**


End file.
